


Away We Go

by LightLeadingMe



Category: Raven's Home (TV), That's So Raven
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/F, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, Roommates, Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: A collection of Chrave one shots! Prompts welcome!
Relationships: Raven Baxter & Chelsea Daniels, Raven Baxter/Chelsea Daniels
Comments: 34
Kudos: 59





	1. Rub-A-Dub-Dub

**Author's Note:**

> these are basically drabbles I've thought of randomly throughout discussions with mutuals about Chrave. I am open to prompts so if you have an idea, send it my way!

"This feels nice." 

Chelsea peeked one eye open to look at Raven from across the tub. The brunette had her hair up in a loose bun on top of her head and she was reclining back against her end of the tub, her arms resting on the edges. Chelsea slid her arms under the water and grabbed Raven's ankle that was tapping her thigh, her fingers beginning to massage her calves. Raven moaned and relaxed her shoulders even more, causing Chelsea to smile. 

"And does that feel nice?" she asked with a sly grin.

Raven nodded her head and whimpered, feeling Chelsea's hands slide further up her calf to behind her knee and then back down to her foot. She sighed in content, but opened her eyes slightly to look at the redhead. "I know what you're doing," she said, an eyebrow raised.

Chelsea frowned, never pausing in her ministrations, and looked at Raven in mock confusion. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Mmhhm..." 

Chelsea's smirked grew into a full smile and she shrugged, her hands moving delicately down her leg once more before she switched to the other leg. Raven eventually closed her eyes again and Chelsea took full advantage of it. She slowly shifted onto her knees, one hand still massaging, and used the other hand to cup Raven between her legs. The designer's eyes snapped open and she gasped, her body immediately going rigid. Chelsea grinned down at her mischievously, her fingers stroking the sensitive flesh at the apex of Raven's thighs, her other hand gliding up the outside of her thigh to her hip. Raven slid further down in the water, her legs parting of their own accord as she reveled in the jolts of electricity surging through her body from Chelsea's skilled hands. 

"See," she breathed out, her back arching slightly. "I knew you were up to something."

"I can't help it," Chelsea shrugged innocently. She slid two fingers inside of Raven and used her thumb to rub her clit. The hand on the designer's hip moved around to her back, holding her up so she didn't fall beneath the water surface. "Your wet, naked body makes my brain short-circuit and I just have to touch you."

Raven groaned and rolled her hips against Chelsea's stilled fingers, trying to get her to move them. She gripped the edges of the tub and bucked her hips. Chelsea knew Raven loved dirty talk, especially when it involved how turned on Chelsea was by Raven's body. "Chels," she breathed out, her eyebrows furrowed together in desperation. "Please..."

Chelsea licked her lips and positioned herself so she was straddling Raven's thigh, giving her and easier angle to begin thrusting. She scissored her fingers inside of the brunette and then curled them up, searching for that particular spot that would have Raven howling in seconds. Her thumb continued it's assault on her clit and at Raven's shout of pleasure, she knew she found just what she was looking for. She stroked hard and fast, water sloshing around them until she felt Raven begin to clamp down on her hand.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck- Chels!" the designer grunted, her voice growing higher in pitch the closer she got to her orgasm. "Oh my gah- please!"

"Come on, Rae," she coaxed. "Come for me, baby. I want to feel you come on my hand."

Raven could no longer make words, the only sounds escaping her were staccato gasps and deep moans. She clenched her eyes shut when she felt the tiny jolts of pleasure turn into waves and waves of ecstacy and her body finally succumbed to release. Chelsea held on tightly to her waist, trying to keep her afloat as she came hard. Her walls gripped her fingers hard, but Chelses continued to push in and out, prolonging the designer's pleasure. Raven's body eventually relaxed and Chelsea slipped her fingers out, keeping her hand there to caress her swollen bud lightly. 

"Oh my God," Raven bit her lip, feeling another orgasm build up. "I'm gonna come again."

"Yeah?" Chelsea grinned slyly, applying more pressure to her clit.

"Uh huh," Raven whined, nodding her head. "Ahhh, fuck!"

Her second orgasm was not as intense as the first, but it lasted much longer. Chelsea only stopped her strokes when her wrist began to cramp and Raven let out one last moan, her muscles turning to jelly. Chelsea moved back to her side of the tub casually, resting her head against the edge, and she let out a happy sigh, a smile set on her lips. 

Raven was still breathing heavy, her body occasionally shuddering in the aftermath of her two orgasms. She licked her lips and looked over at the redhead, staring accusingly at her. "You just wait," she said. "The second I get the feeling back in my legs, you gone get it..."

Chelsea opened her eyes and looked at her in a challenging way. "So you're basically immobile right now?" 

Raven frowned, not liking her choice of words, but nodded anyway. 

"Huh," Chelsea clicked her tongue and then stood up. 

Raven's mouth went dry at the sight of her best friend's glistening pale flesh. Beads of water trickled down her body in a beautiful dance and Raven's pussy clenched with desire as she stared. 

Chelsea climbed out of the tub and grabbed a towel to begin drying herself off, but paused just before, looking over her shoulder at the speechless woman still in the tub. "Then I guess you'll have to catch me, first." With that, she wrapped the towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom, leaving a stunned Raven behind.

The designer stared at the open doorway for only two seconds before she started scrambling to get up. Water sloshed all around her in her quick movements, spilling over the side and onto the tiled floor in her haste. She tried standing, but her week legs gave out beneath her and she stumbled over the side of the tub.

"Oh shit!"


	2. I Kissed a Girl and I Liked It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a headcanon that Chelsea and Raven were each other's first kiss. So, here it is.

Raven lounged on the couch in her parent's living room, her homework spread out on the coffee table in front of her and her eyes glued to the tv screen. She had just gotten home from school twenty minutes prior and was trying to get a jump start on her homework before Chelsea came over. Her mom was visiting her grandma, Cory was at William's house, and her dad was working at the restaurant, so Raven had the whole house to herself for an hour. She easily could have finished her homework later, but she wanted to get it done right away so she and Chelsea could relax and hang out for most of the evening. The TV was serving as background noise until an interesting reality tv program came on and all Raven could do was watch intently. She barely registered the sound of knocking on her door, but she slowly stood and backed up, almost tripping on the step. She tore her eyes away from the screen and fumbled for the door handle. Once she pulled it open, a whirlwind of red hair flew past her and pulled her out of her reverie quickly.

"Chels?" she asked, glancing at her wrist watch. She wasn't due to come over for another thirty minutes. 

"I'm sorry, I'm a little early, Rae," the girl said, plopping on the couch. "I'm freaking out, though."

Raven closed the door and scrunched up her face in confusion. "Why? What's going on?" She made her way over to her best friend and sat beside her on the couch, surprised when the redhead immediately lay her head on her shoulder. 

"So, remember Sam?" she began timidly.

"Your dog?"

Chelsea lifted her head from Raven's shoulder, rolling her eyes. "No, the guy that stood me up." 

Raven narrowed her eyes, refraining from letting out an angry growl. "Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, Rae, I've been thinking-"

Raven immediately became defensive and interrupted her. "Wait, he's not trying to get back with you is he? Do I need to put my disguise back on? Ooh, I'ma teach that boy a lesson-"

"Rae!" Chelsea exclaimed, laying her hand on the girl's knee in a calming manner. "No, nothing like that. It's just... Well, if me and Sam actually went out then we would probably be boyfriend/girlfriend and I've never had a boyfriend before and boyfriends and girlfriends do stuff and I've never _done stuff_ , Rae. I don't know how to do stuff! What if I meet a guy and he wants to... do _stuff_?!"

"Okay, whoah," Raven grabbed Chelsea's shoulders and squared off with her, looking into her eyes. "You gotta chill out, girl. First, I need to know what kind of ' _stuff_ ' you're talking about."

Chelsea tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Ya know, kissing?"

Raven let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Okay, good. Because this conversation could have gone in a completely different direction."

Realizing what she meant, Chelsea's eyes widened and she smacked the girl on her arm. "Raven!"

"Ow!"

"We're only fourteen!" she continued, ignoring Raven's outburst of pain as she glared at her. "I haven't even kissed a boy yet. I don't even wanna think about..." She trailed off and then shook herself from her thoughts. "Anyway, I'm kind of freaking out because what if I'm not any good at kissing? Sam didn't even wanna go on one date with me. What if I do get asked out and when we go to kiss goodnight I mess it all up?"

Raven frowned, hating seeing her friend so worried. Normally, she was ready to go when it came to giving advice to her friends, but if she was honest, she was in the same boat as Chelsea. She had dated guys before, but it was middle school dating. She barely even held hands with boys. The only real date she went on was with that seventeen year old pig and it was one of the worst nights of her life. She shuddered at the memory and turned her attention back to her friend. 

"Okay, Chels, first - you cannot put that much pressure on yourself," she began sweetly. "Like you said, we're only fourteen. I can't guarantee your first kiss will be mishap-free, but I can guarantee that the more you stress about it, the more you're going to be nervous when it happens. And you never know, the boy you kiss might be his first time, too."

Chelsea bit her lip and hunched her shoulders slightly. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." she mumbled. "What was your first kiss like?"

Raven's cheeks heated up with a blush and she looked at Chelsea bashfully. "Um, I've actually never kissed anyone before."

Chelsea's eyebrows shot up behind her bangs in surprise. "Never?"

Raven shifted uncomfortably, her fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Nope. Never."

"Wow..." Chelsea whispered, her gaze shifting to the coffee table where Raven's unfinished homework still sat.

Raven watched her friend, seeing the inner turmoil swirling in her eyes. She was hoping her little pep talk would help Chelsea, but judging by the look of worry in her brown orbs, Raven knew she had yet to succeed. Clearing her throat, she sat up a little more straight and turned to fully face her best friend. "Okay, I have an idea," she announced loudly.

Chelsea furrowed her brows and cocked her head to the side. "What's that?"

"I propose, we practice." She said with false confidence. Inside, her heart was beating a mile a minute. She saw the confusion in Chelsea's eyes and elaborated. "On each other?"

Chelsea's pale cheeks turned a deep shade of red and she blinked rapidly as she stared at the brunette, questioning whether she heard her correctly. "I'm sorry, what?"

Feeling less and less confident by the second, Raven licked her dry lips. "I-I mean, what could it hurt?" she said. "Neither of us want to be bad at kissing, so we should practice. Or we could just try one kiss and see if we're bad? Just so we know? We could give each other tips? Girl, please say something so I don't feel like a complete idiot."

Chelsea shook her head and swallowed, gathering her thoughts. "I mean... it couldn't hurt?"

Raven wanted to let out a breath of relief, but if anything, Chelsea's words made her even more nervous. "Right, yeah. We're just... helping each other."

"Exactly." 

They stared at each other for a long few moments, neither knowing where to even begin. Raven's fingers twitched in her lap and Chelsea's lay clasped together tightly in hers, her knuckles turning white from how tense her body was. They each licked their lips and started to slowly lean in, keeping their hands to themselves, only their knees touching. Their breaths became mingled and they both paused, their noses barely touching. Raven spared a glance at the red head's waiting mouth and then she felt soft, glossed lips upon hers. They both froze, not sure how to proceed, so they slowly pulled apart, their faces still close. 

"So?" Chelsea asked softly, her eyes staring deep into Raven's.

"I'm not sure," Raven replied honestly. "Should we... try again? Maybe... hold it for longer?"

Chelsea blushed again. "'Kay."

Slowly, their lips met again and their eyes closed as they tried to get a feel of what to do. Raven tilted her head slightly, taking Chelsea's bottom lip between hers. Chelsea tilted her head the opposite way and pressed their mouths closer together. Air became a slight hindrance, so they parted, but Raven took the initiative and captured Chlesea's lips again. Chelsea placed her hand on Raven's thigh and leaned into the kiss, her body tingling with hormones. She flicked her tongue out daringly against Raven's upper lip and the young designer gasped, her lips parting so their tongues could touch. A surprising bolt of electricity shot through them and they broke apart, their breathing slightly labored. 

Raven brought her fingers to her lips and Chelsea put her hand back in her own lap, each of them unsure of what to say. Luckily, the phone ringing across the room broke their little confused bubble and Raven practically tripped over Chelsea to answer it. 

"H-hello?" she said into the device, her voice shaky. 

"Hey Rae!" Eddie's voice came over the line. "Turns out I'm not going to my dad's for the weekend. Mind if I crash yours and Chelsea's movie night? I can bring some snacks."

"Uhhh..." Her brain seemed to short-circuit and she could hear the blood rushing through her veins. She kept repeating the kiss she just shared over and over again. _Her first kiss_. "...Yeah, that's fine."

"You okay?" he asked with a chuckle, noticing her tone.

She checked herself and cleared her throat. "Yeah, sorry. Come over whenever."

"Great! I'll holla at ya!"

Raven hung up the phone and slowly went back to the couch where Chelsea was now engrossed in the reality show that was still on the television. Raven watched her for a moment before she sat down beside her, grabbing her math homework off the table. Chelsea noticed the movement and turned her eyes to her best friend with a warm smile.

"Eddie's coming over," Raven informed her. "I'm gonna try and finish this so I don't have to worry about homework for the rest of the weekend."

Chelsea nodded and leaned back against the cushions, letting a silence fall over them for a few minutes. She kept sneaking glances at the brunette, her mind running wild with questions of what she was thinking. Eventually, she couldn't take the pressure and she squeaked out, "Rae?" 

Raven lifted her eyes from the equations on her paper and looked at the redhead. 

"Um," Chelsea bit her bottom lip, tasting the cherry chapstick that lingered from Raven's kisses. "You're a really good kisser."

Raven's body visibly relaxed and she grinned at her best friend. "Thanks," she said sweetly. "So are you, Chels."


	3. Mama's in the Kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The twins and Tess are in high school in this oneshot, Levi is still in middle school, and Chrave are in an established relationship.

"Bye, love you!" Chelsea called out from the kitchen, waving to the kids as they closed the door behind them. It was 8:15 am and the kids were off to school, leaving Chelsea and Raven to their own devices. Chelsea was cleaning the counters from where she made the kids' lunches and Raven was still sleeping, having stayed up late the night before working on her designs. The redhead put the lid on the jar of jelly and opened the fridge, putting the item away, when she felt arms snake around her waist from behind.

"Oh! Rae," she giggled lightly, her hand resting on top of Raven's over her stomach. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Raven mumbled, her lips brushing Chelsea's exposed shoulder. The silk of her nightgown felt nice against her fingers and she buried her nose in the redhead's neck, taking in her naturally sweet scent. "Did I hear the kids leave?"

"Yup," Chelsea closed the fridge and turned in her embrace, wrapping her arms around Raven's shoulders. She placed a kiss on the woman's forehead and looked into her mesmerizing eyes. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Mmmhm," she mumbled. "I missed you when I woke up, though." She tilted her head back and puckered her lips, waiting for a kiss.

Chelsea grinned, loving their height difference, and leaned down, pressing a soft kiss on her girlfriend's lips. She was surprised when Raven deepened the kiss, her tongue teasing her botton lip. Chelsea complied and opened her mouth, accepting her tongue and feeling Raven's hands slide down to her ass and then to the hem of her night dress. She pulled away from the kiss and raised her eyebrow, Raven's hands now under her gown and massaging her rear end, her fingers dipping occasionally beneath her panty line. "Feeling a little frisky this morning?" she asked slyly. 

Raven smirked and grabbed hold of Chelsea's underwear, pulling it down to her thighs. She kept her eyes locked on Chelsea's, watching the lust building in her brown orbs as she brought her hand between them, her fingers searching and finding slick folds. Chelsea gasped, her knees buckling slightly as Raven caressed between her legs. Raven's smile grew and she turned them, pushing Chelsea back until she was pinned against the kitchen counter. Chelsea took the hint and lifted herself on top of the counter, helping Raven pull her panties the rest of the way off before she parted her legs. Raven placed another kiss on her lips before traveling her mouth and tongue down her jaw and neck. Her hands massaged up and down Chelsea's hips, pushing her gown further up and she crouched down a bit, her teeth nipping and biting the skin on the top of her thighs. Just before she dove in, she glanced up with a wicked grin. 

"I'm famished," she said softly. 

Chelsea's breathing was already labored and she looked down at Raven, seeing her lick her lips. "Then dig in." 

Raven leaned her head down and was about to press her mouth to Chelsea's center when the door of the apartment flew open. Both women shrieked and Raven stood up quickly while Chelsea pushed her night dress back into place, hopping off the counter. 

"Geeze, mom!" Booker and Nia both exclaimed from the doorway. The two teenager's faces were a mixture of shock and disgust.

"You make our meals on that counter!" Booker exclaimed with a shudder. 

"Seriously?" Tess giggled from behind them. "We left like two minutes ago."

Chelsea and Raven both stood in the kitchen, frozen to the spot. Normally, Raven would be shouting at them to mind their own business, but she was too embarrassed to do or say anything. Chelsea's face was beet red and she was shifting back and forth in place, wringing her fingers together. 

Booker walked over to the key holder on the wall and snatched his keys off the hinge, shooting his Aunt Chelsea and his mom a pointed look. "I forgot my keys," he informed them. He shook his head and walked back out of the apartment, a giggling Tess following after him. 

Nia smirked and shifted her backpack on her shoulder. "It's a good thing Levi decided to stay in the lobby. Poor kid would have been scarred for life... Like the rest of us." 

"Nia, I-" Raven started to say, but the girl held her hand up to stop her.

"No need," she said with a humorous grin. "Please, lock the door?" She turned and walked out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

Raven stared at the closed doorway, her jaw slack and her mind racing. She heard a loud snort beside her and she whipped her head around to see Chelsea, covering her face as she laughed hysterically. "Chels!" she exclaimed, smacking her girlfriend on the arm. "That was mortifying! Our kids caught us!"

Chelsea shook her head, still giggling uncontrollably. "Oh come on, Rae!" she said, wrapping her arms around Raven's tense shoulders. "They're teenagers. We've been together for four years, they know we have sex."

"But they don't have to see it!" she argued, burying her face in the redhead's chest. 

"They didn't really see anything," Chelsea reminded her. "We broke apart pretty fast. They just know we were about to do... something."

"I was about to eat you out on our kitchen counter," Raven said, her voice muffled by Chelsea's breasts. "And our kids saw."

Chelsea rolled her eyes at Raven's dramatics, but smiled still, rubbing her hands up and down her back. "Hey," she said, leaning her head down to whisper in the designer's ear. "You still haven't eaten, yet." She unwrapped her arms from around Raven and slowly started to back out of the kitchen, a seductive look in her eyes. "And I know how much you love breakfast in bed..."

Raven immediately forgot about the embarrassing encounter and felt her body react to Chelsea's suggestive words. "You're right," she conceded, biting her bottom lip. "I could eat a whole buffet." 

Chelsea squealed and took off for their bedroom, Raven hot on her heels. Not a second after their bedroom door closed, it was yanked open again and Raven ran back into the living room.

"Rae?" Chelsea's voice called out.

Raven yelled back, " _Gotta fucking lock the front door_!"


	4. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by rachellows - first kiss (Raven's Home universe)

Raven unlocked the front door of the apartment and pushed her way inside, dropping her purse on the chair before she closed and locked the door behind her. She was surprised when she didn't see the kids hanging out on the couch like they usually did on a Friday night, but then she remembered Nia was spending the night with Tess, and Booker and Levi were having a father/son weekend with Devon and Garrett. She walked into the kitchen and began poking around for something to eat, her stomach growling loudly. Realizing there was nothing quick to make, she grumbled under her breath and began gathering ingredients to make herself dinner. 

"Rae?"

Raven's heart skipped a beat at Chelsea's voice and she spun around to see the redhead enter the kitchen. "Hey, Chels," she greeted her roommate. "I didn't know you were home."

"Yeah the school board meeting got out early," she said with a shrug. "You making dinner? I'm starved."

"Yeah," Raven gestured to the box of pasta and the rest of the ingredients spread out on the counter. "I thought I would make some spaghetti. Wanna help?" 

"Meatless spaghetti?" Chelsea inquired. Raven nodded and the woman grinned happily. "Then yes!"

They both stood side by side as they began preparing dinner for themselves. Raven turned on some music from her phone and they chatted and sang together as they cooked, laughing and enjoying each other's company. As Chelsea poured in the noodles to the boiling water, Raven stood over the sauce and stirred it, inhaling it's delectable aroma.

"Mmmm, this smells so good," she commented.

"Is it a Victor Baxter recipe?" Chelsea asked, her voice right beside Raven's ear.

Raven inhaled sharply, feeling Chelsea stand over her from behind, her breasts brushing against her shoulder blade. "Um, no, actually. It's my own recipe."

"Oohhh," Chelsea cooed. "A Raven original!"

Smiling, Raven scooped up some sauce on the wooden spoon and turned around to face her best friend. "Here, have a taste," she offered, her palm open under the spoon so the sauce wouldn't drip on their clothes or the floor.

Chelsea leaned in and put her lips to the spoon, her tongue darting out to gather the tasty substance for a small taste. Raven's mouth went completely dry, watching the redhead's eyes close in delight as she tasted the sauce. Her knees almost buckled when Chelsea let out a pleasurable moan and Raven quickly spun back around to continue stirring, trying to calm her racing heart. She had been having these feelings of desire for her best friend for months now. If she were truly honest with herself, she always had a thing for Chelsea, but over the past few years of them living together, her feelings only grew more intense. She kept herself in check, though, when she was around her, making sure to put on a mask so Chelsea didn't suspect anything. 

"Rae, that is delicious," Chelsea said, interrupting her thoughts. 

Raven chanced a glance back at Chelsea and saw she had some sauce on the corner of her mouth. "You got a little... sauce..." She bit her bottom lip, wanting to lick the sauce off herself, but instead she reached up with her thumb and brushed it away. On a quick whim, she brought the pad of her thumb to her mouth and licked it clean. "There." 

Chelsea stared at her with an unreadable expression for a moment before she blinked and stepped back over to the noodles, her cheeks a slight shade of pink. "Thanks."

Raven was confused by her reaction, but shook it off and they went back to cooking. They decided to eat on the couch since the kids weren't home and so they could watch tv. They ate in a comfortable silence, laughing together at the sitcom they were watching, and when they were finished, they both decided to clean up the kitchen together. Raven stood in front of the sink to wash dishes while Chelsea put away the leftover spaghetti in the fridge. The life coach eventually made her way to the sink to dry the dishes Raven was setting aside and Raven could just sense something was wrong.

She looked over at her friend, her brow furrowed in concern as she scrubbed a pot. "Is everything okay, Chels?"

"Hmm?" Chelsea replied, obviously distracted. 

Raven turned off the hot water and dried her hands on another towel before she turned to face the woman who was still drying the same dish. "What's wrong?"

Chelsea finally looked at her with a frown. "Nothing."

Raven narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips. "Chelsea, I've known you for over twenty years. I know when something is on your mind." She watched the defensive look come over Chelsea's face and she prepared herself for whatever she was about to say.

Chelsea set down the towel and plate and crossed her arms over her chest, her face tight. "I could say the same about you, Raven."

The way she said her name made Raven flinch. Chelsea rarely said her full first name so whenever she heard it, she felt like she was in trouble. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, these past few months have felt... _different_ ," Chelsea said, looking directly into her eyes. "I feel like you're in a different world. We don't nearly do as much as we used to, you always find an excuse to not be alone with me-"

"We're alone right now," Raven pointed out. She could feel her stomach twisting in nerves. Chelsea noticed she had been pulling away since Raven discovered her true feelings for the woman and she could kick herself for her lack of acting skills. "We just cooked dinner and spent the whole evening together."

Chelsea rolled her eyes and cocked her hip out with attitude. "Come on, Rae. One night does not count. And we barely talked about anything. Hell, we watched TV while we ate!"

"Chelsea, what do you want from me?" she inquired with a scoff. 

The life coach squared her shoulders and uncrossed her arms, grabbing Raven's hands in hers. "I want you to look me in the eye and tell me what is bothering you."

"Nothing is-"

"That's bullshit, Rae," Chelsea interrupted in anger. "You're my best friend and I love you. We have always told each other everything."

Raven could feel her resolve slipping rapidly. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"No."

"Damn it, Rae," Chelsea exclaimed, dropping her hands. "Just tell me!"

"Chels, please," Raven begged, her eyes filling with tears. 

Chelsea saw the tears in her eyes and calmed down a little, replacing her frustration with concern. "Rae," she breathed out, her thumb brushing away a stray tear as it fell down the brunette's cheek. "Sweetie, nothing you say will ever come between us. You know that right? We have been through so much together, you know all of my secrets, and I thought I knew all of yours. You're really freaking out me, Rae. Please, tell me."

Raven stared up at Chelsea, everything she had been suppressing for months now rising to the surface. She couldn't resist the look on Chelsea's face so she gathered up all the strength she had and did the only thing she could think of doing. She lifted herself up on the tip of her toes and pressed her lips to Chelsea's. The woman gasped at the contact and Raven felt more tears spill down her cheeks, terrified of Chelsea's reaction. She pulled away with a sob and brought her hand up to her mouth. 

Chelsea's expression was one of shock. "Oh, Rae-"

"I'm sorry," Raven breathed out emotionally. "I'm so sorry."

Chelsea immediately wrapped her arms around the designer, feeling her shoulders shake as she cried into her shoulder. "Rae, you have nothing to apologize for," she said, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I've been trying so hard to hide my feelings," Raven continued, trying to explain. "I didn't want to ruin things between us. I can't lose you."

Chelsea pulled back from the hug, but kept her arms around Raven, looking down at her with a comforting smile. "You will never lose me, Rae," she said sweetly. "Honestly, I never thought this would finally happen."

The life coach's words confused Raven and she sniffled loudly, her eyes flicking back and forth between Chelsea's as she tried to understand. "Wha-what do you mean?" 

Chelsea's smile grew and she pulled Raven even closer, her hand cupping the designer's cheek. "I've been hiding my feelings, too," she confessed. 

Raven felt like the weight of the world was suddenly lifted off her shoulders and her heart swelled. "Really?" she whispered with a grin.

Chelsea decided to reassure her words by placing her lips back on Raven's, kissing her deeply to express how she felt. Raven kissed her back immediately, her arms squeezing Chelsea's waist as if the woman would fall from her grasp at any moment. They pulled apart briefly for air, only to connect their lips again and again. 

"I can't believe this," Raven said between kisses before she pulled back so she could gaze into Chelsea's brown eyes. "I never thought that you would- but you do. And I just _can't believe_ that-"

"Rae."

"What?"

"Shut up and kiss me."


	5. Innocent Minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I combined two requests from AislinWhell and codex213 
> 
> "The kids notice Chelsea and Raven like each other and plan to get them together" & "Family movie night"

"Ooh! Popcorn!" 

"Ah!" Raven exclaimed, smacking Booker's hand away from the bowl she was holding in her lap. "Keep your grubby lil hands away from my popcorn. Nia is bringing yours over."

Booker pouted for a moment, but then perked up again when he saw Nia carrying a huge bowl of popcorn just for the kids. He sat beside Levi on the floor in front of the TV and practically snatched the treat from his sister before he dug in. 

"Mom!" Nia cried out in annoyance. "Booker is hogging the popcorn!"

"Booker Baxter-Carter, if I have to get up from this couch-"

"I'm not hogging it, I'm just holding it!" Booker defended, pushing the bowl closer to where Nia and Tess sat down. "Here, Nia. Have some popcorn." 

The girls glared at him for a moment before grabbing a few handfuls and shoving the salty substance in their mouths. Chelsea sat down beside Raven on the couch and they each put their feet up on the coffee table, lounging back against the cushions. Levi grabbed the remote and pushed 'play', the opening titles of _Aladdin_ coming on to the screen. 

"Oh yay! The original!" Raven said happily. 

"I thought the new one was pretty good," Chelsea commented with a shrug. 

"Listen, I love me some Will Smith, but he's no Robin Williams."

"You have a point," Chelsea agreed. 

The family sat in comfortable silence as the movie played, all of them singing along to the songs occasionally. When the song ' _Prince Ali'_ came on, Booker stood up and started dancing around which caused Levi to start laughing before he joined in. Chelsea giggled and Raven became increasingly annoyed, even though a small part of her was fairly amused.

"Book, sit sown!" she said as he danced in front of the tv. "Levi, you too!"

"Aww, come on, ma!" Booker whined. His eyes widened when his mom shot him a dirty look and he immediately sat on the couch beside her with a pout. 

Levi followed suite and sat beside Chelsea, the two mothers sandwiched together on the couch. Nia and Tess stayed on the floor, singing under their breaths and eating the popcorn that was now all theirs. The movie played on for a few more minutes. Chelsea glanced over at her best friend and smiled warmly before she laid her head on the designer's shoulder. 

"This is really nice, Rae," she whispered gently. 

Raven blushed and she licked her suddenly dry lips. "Yeah, it is..."

Booker raised his eyebrow, his attention no longer on the movie, but now on his aunt and his mother. He noticed recently that they were acting different around each other and it made him curious. It wasn't terribly noticeable, but Booker liked to think with his psychic abilities that he was more intuitive to people's emotions. As he watched them, Booker started to get the feeling of a vision overtake him. He was quickly pulled in and he saw his mom and Aunt Chelsea standing close together in the living room, speaking in hushed tones. It was obvious from his viewpoint that he was spying on them and that Levi and the girls were right there with him as he could see them just off to his right. His mom was smiling brightly all of a sudden and then to his great surprise, his Aunt Chelses leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Booker was pulled out of his vision and he gasped loudly before exclaiming, "Whoah, what?!"

All eyes turned to him in confusion and he felt his cheeks grow hot. 

"Book, did you just have a vision?" Raven asked.

"Uhhhh... Yeah," he said, wrecking his brain for a good lie. "We're gonna have a snow day on Monday. Can you believe it? In the middle of May? I can't believe it!" He stood up and smacked Nia to get her attention. "Follow me," he whispered harshly to her as he dodged her retaliation hit. "We'll be right back!"

The twins took off for Booker's room and Levi and Tess shared a quick look before they hopped up as well to follow their friends. Chelsea paused the movie and she and Raven each shook their heads with a light chuckle.

"I know that boy is lyin' to me," Raven said as she stood up. "But I'm just hoping whatever is going on will work itself out." She walked through to the kitchen and began making more popcorn.

"I'm sure it will," Chelsea agreed from the couch with a nostalgic grin. "We always got ourselves out of trouble when we were kids."

"Not always," Raven laughed. "And to be fair, my visions were the cause of us getting into trouble in the first place."

"Yeah," Chelsea trailed off. "I still can't listen to opera music..."

"Girl, don't even start with that opera shit."

In Booker's bedroom, the kids were all gathered around Levi's bed, waiting impatiently for Booker to explain what was going on. 

"Booker, stop with the dramatics and just tell us what your vision was about," Nia demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, it can't be that bad," Tess jumped in. "I kinda wish it was a snow day, though."

"It's going to be 80 degrees on Monday, Tess," Levi told her knowingly. "I doubt we'll have a snow day."

Tess growled. "Look here, little meteor-astro-gynacologist-" 

"Those are _three different_ types of-"

"Guys!" Booker interrupted. "Shut up and let me tell you what I saw!" When all three of them looked at him, waiting for his explanation, Booker sighed, trying to word his vision. "I think mom and Aunt Chelsea are gonna kiss."

"What?!" All three kids shrieked.

"Well, actually," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I know they're gonna kiss. And not like a cutesy ' _omg you're my bestie_ ' kind of kiss. Like, they were sucking some serious face."

They all made a disgusted face, not wanting to imagine their parental figures in any sort of romantic encounter. 

"I mean," Nia began, looking at it in an analytical way. "It kinda makes sense? They've been looking at each other with googly eyes for that past few months."

Tess scoffed. "Months? Try years."

Ignoring her, Booker continued. "They looked so happy in my vision, guys. I haven't seen mom that happy in the longest time. We have to make this vision come true."

"But how are _we_ supposed to get them together?" Levi asked, pointing between the four of them. "Isn't that up to them?"

"You could just tell them about your vision!" Tess suggested happily.

Rolling his eyes, Booker shook his head at the idea. "Yeah, that would go well. ' _Hey, mom, I saw you and Aunt Chels making out in our living room in a vision. We are all totally supportive, so why don't you just get on it?_ ' There's no way I'm telling her that."

"Well not like _that_ ," Tess said sarcastically. "Get on it? Do you know how sex works, Booker?"

"Ewww," Levi exclaimed. "Can we please not talk about our moms having, ya know... the S word?"

"Levi," Nia said, looking down at him. "You do realize that when mom and Aunt Chelsea get together, they're going to have sex-"

"Lalala!" Levi plugged his ears with his fingers and sang loudly to drown out Nia's voice. "I am still an innocent twelve year old boy and I'd like to keep it that way, thank you!"

"Okay, we aren't getting anywhere with a plan," Booker said. "I don't even know when the kiss is going to happen, so let's just go back out there and finish watching the movie. We can come up with some ideas tomorrow morning."

* * *

Chelsea and Raven sat together on the couch, eating the popcorn and talking about everything and nothing. The movie was still paused on the tv and the women were starting to wonder whether or not the kids would even come back. Unknowingly, they both reached into the popcorn bowl at the same time and their fingers brushed together, causing a spark to jolt between them at the contact. Raven snatched her hand back quickly and apologized under her breath while Chelsea just smiled. 

"You don't have to say sorry, Rae," she said with her eyebrows furrowed. "Our hands just touched, that's all."

Raven bit her lip and nodded. "Um, yeah, sorry."

Chelsea giggled and nudged their shoulders together. "Stop aplogizing."

"Oh," Raven smiled and relaxed her shoulders a bit. "I didn't realize. I mean, I'm-" She stopped herself from apologizing again and shrunk back against the cushions.

"Okay," Chelsea said loudly. "Can we discuss the elephant in the room?"

Raven frowned and shifted slightly, glancing at the floor where the kids abandoned their pillows and blankets. "Mr. Snugglebottom?" she asked, referring to Nia's stuffed elephant that was lying next to the popcorn bowl under the coffee table. 

Chelsea stared at Raven for a long moment and then laughed. "No, Rae," she said, sitting up. "The other elephant in the room."

Raven looked around, trying to avoid the subject. "I don't know what you're talking about."

" _Rae_ ," the life coach said pointedly. "We have been tiptoeing around this thing for months. Hell, more like years."

"Chels," Raven sighed, setting the bowl of popcorn on the table. "There's too much to consider here..." 

"You mean the kids?" 

"The kids are a big factor, yes." 

Chelsea narrowed her eyes and stood up, brushing the dropped pieces of kernels off her lap. "Unbelieveable," she muttered.

Raven pouted and stood as well, confused by her words. "What's wrong?"

Chelsea whipped around to face her roommate, frustration radiating off her body. "You're scared, Rae," she said. "I get it. I'm scared too!" 

The kids were making their way back to the living room when they heard Chelsea's voice raise and they stopped just before the doors that led to the dining room. They huddled together in one corner and peeked into the room. Booker quickly realized this was the exact position he was in during his vision, but his mom and Aunt Chelsea looked anything but happy.

"But we need to stop being scared and start being true to ourselves," Chelsea continued, grabbing Raven's hands in hers. 

"Chels," the designer breathed out. "I want nothing more than to be with you."

"Then let's do it, Rae," the redhead told her, stepping closer. "I think we're ready."

Raven couldn't help but smile, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest. "Finally?"

Chelsea nodded and closed the distance between them, capturing Raven's lips between hers. Raven wrapped her arms around Chelsea's waist and kissed her back intensely, accepting the women's tongue into her mouth. 

"That was my vision!" Booker yelled, pointing into the room. 

The couple broke apart and turned to face the kids staring at them in the doorway. Booker slapped a hand over his mouth, realizing he said the words in his head out loud. Nia smacked his arm to reprimand him for opening his big mouth and they all began to shuffle into the room, knowing they were going to be in trouble. 

"What was your vision?" Raven asked casually, wiping Chelsea's lipstick from her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Uhhhhhhh..."

Nia rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Booker had a vision that you and Aunt Chels kissed. We were going to try and make a plan to get you guys together, but it looks like we no longer have to." She winked at the adults and smiled gleefully, along with Tess and Levi. Booker still looked like he was about to get his ass beat and stood back with caution.

"Wait," Chelsea said, lacing her fingers together with Raven's. "So, you guys are totally fine with this? Levi, honey? You're okay with us being together?"

"One hundred percent!" he said with a thumbs up. His smile was tight, though, and Chelsea noticed.

"Mom," Booker spoke up. "I'm sorry for spying and for not telling you about my vision right away. But we couldn't be happier for you and Aunt Chelsea. You two belong together." 

"Aww, baby boy," Raven cooed, grabbing the back of his neck and bringing him down so she could kiss his forehead. She then caressed Nia's cheek with a proud smile. "Thank you, and you guys as well," she addressed Tess and Levi. "Your Aunt Chels and I have a lot to discuss, but we have wanted this for the longest time." 

"Yes! Finally!" Tess exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air. All eyes turned to her and she stared back innocently. "What? I've wanted this since the day Mrs. G moved in. You all are slow on the up-take." 

They all shook their heads with a chuckle. Chelsea leaned down to Levi's level, taking in his disconcerted expression. "Levi, are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yes," he said. "It's just these three," he pointed to Nia, Booker, and Tess, "have left me with some rather disturbing images I don't think I can ever erase from my brain." 

"Do we want to know?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrow. 

"No!" they all shouted and Raven and Chelsea stepped back, looking at them oddly. 

"Right," Chelsea said. "Let's get back to the movie. We can all have a discussion in the morning." 

"Good idea!" Nia exclaimed. 

Before they could all settle down to finish the movie, Booker stood off to the side in confusion. "But wait," he said, gaining their attention. "How _do_ lesbians have sex?"

" _What_?!"


	6. Miss Brightside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt by occasionaltalent - high school jealously 
> 
> this turned out SO MUCH LONGER than I anticipated

Chelsea walked through the halls of school, her backpack hanging off one shoulder and bubble gum popping in her mouth. She rounded the corner where her locker was and stopped abruptly, staring at the couple blocking her path. They were practically mauling each other in the middle of the hallway at 7:30 am. She rolled her eyes, hearing the giggle of her best friend as the boy she was with grabbed her ass.

"Dylan! Stop!" Raven laughed, playfully pushing at the boy's shoulders. They grinned at each other before he captured her lips again, resuming their makeout session.

Chelsea couldn't contain the shudder of disgust and the look of distaste on her face. She even threw in a mock gag sound as she watched Dylan practically swallow Raven's entire face.

"Subtle."

Chelsea spun around to see Eddie standing slightly behind her, a look of amusement on his face. "Er, what?"

This time, Eddie rolled his eyes, moving to stand in front of Chelsea to block her view of their third best friend. "Come on, Chels," he said knowingly. "We both know you're jealous of them. Just own up to it."

"Jealous?" Chelsea's voice shrieked. "Of _them_?" She scoffed, feeling a blush rise up her neck to her cheeks. "I'm _not_ jealous of them."

"It's okay," Eddie said, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "I get it. If I didn't have Chantel, I'd be feeling a little left out myself. But don't worry. You'll find someone."

Chelsea narrowed her eyes at Eddie. He was completely oblivious. "Thanks, Eddie," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, you know how I do." He winked at her and then moved across the hall to where his locker was located.

Chelsea glared at his retreating form for a moment before she stepped up to the couple still blocking her from her school books. She cleared her throat loudly and tapped Raven on her shoulder to gain their attention. "Excuse me," she grumbled. "But I kinda need to get my science book and your R rated display of affection is in my way."

Raven and Dylan broke apart at her words and stepped out of the way. Raven wiped at her mouth, annoyed that she had to redo her makeup, but she didn't ignore the fact that Chelsea's words held way more attitude than normal. "Sorry, girl," she said, sliding her hand into her boyfriend's as they stood off to the side. "We didn't see each other all weekend because Dylan was-"

"Out of town visiting his grandparents," Chelsea interrupted, opening her locker door quickly. "Yeah, I know. You wouldn't stop talking about him for two days straight."

Raven stared at her best friend in shock, surprised at her blatant annoyance. She tugged Dylan's hand to get his attention, but kept her eyes on Chelsea's back as she fumbled around in her locker. "Sweetie, I'm gonna talk to Chels here for a minute. I'll see you after class."

"Okay, Rae," Dylan said leaning down to place a quick peck on her mouth. "Bye Chelsea."

Chelsea completely ignored him and grabbed her science book from her locker, slamming it shut once she had it secured under her arm. She could feel Raven's eyes boring into the back of her head and she took a deep breath before she turned around to face her. " _What_ ," she bit out. 

"Girl, don't even," Raven said, shaking her head. "What is wrong with you this morning?"

"Everything was fine until I had two horny teens blocking me from my locker," Chelsea replied, shifting in place. 

Raven puffed up, ready to snap at her best friend when the bell rang. Chelsea took that as an escape and quickly rushed off to biology, ignoring Raven calling her name. Two periods came and went and before Chelsea knew it, she was sitting in Spanish, her nerves shot because she knew Raven would be walking through the door at any moment. They hadn't spoken since their tiny confrontation earlier and she was afraid the more she talked, the more Chelsea would be forced to reveal about her sour attitude. Eddie came strolling in two minutes before the bell, taking his seat behind Chelsea. When the final bell rang and there was no sign of Raven, Chelsea turned her head to ask Eddie where she was.

"She went home after first period," he said in a hushed tone as Senorita Rodriguez greeted the class. "She had a vision and freaked out so she left."

Chelsea immediately became worried. "What was the vision?" 

Eddie shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me."

Chelsea frowned and slowly turned back in her seat to face the teacher. The rest of the day was a total blur and by the time Chelsea reached her final class of the day, she was completely on edge, worried about Raven and her vision. She stood staring off into space in front of her locker for a few minutes as kids mingled around her. When the bell for final period rang, Chelsea found herself running down the back steps of the school to her car. Her mind was racing with wild scenarios, each of them twisting her stomach into a bundle of nerves more and more. She parked the car in front or Raven's house and jumped out, running to the front door and opening it easily. 

"Rae?" she called out. "Are you home?"

The brunette came through the kitchen doors with a frown on her face. She was still in her clothes she wore that morning, but her face was free of makeup and her long, straightened hair was up in a ponytail. "Chels?" she asked softly. "What are you doing here? School isn't over for another hour."

Chelsea bit her lip, walking though the living room to meet her at the piano. "Yeah, but Eddie said you had a vision and I got worried. What's going on, Rae?"

"Oh pffft," Raven waved her off. "Nothing, really. I had a vision we had a surprise quiz in Spanish so I booked it. If I get another F on a test, my dad is gonna ground me for the rest of the school year. I figured I could use today to study and pass with flying colors tomorrow."

Chelsea frowned, her story feeling a little off. Raven was right about one thing, they did have a surprise quiz in Spanish today. She was not confident even she passed because she was so worried about the girl standing before her, but the way Raven was avoiding eye contact only increased Chelsea's suspicions that she wasn't telling the entire truth. Deciding to believe her story for now, Chelsea slowly nodded and then stepped back to sit on the couch. 

"Did Eddie ditch too?" Raven asked, walking over to her and sitting on the arm of the couch.

"No," Chelsea shook her head. "I didn't even think about telling him before I left. I just, took off."

"Chels," Raven sighed and moved to sit beside her. "Is everything okay? You kind of bit my head off this morning."

Chelsea swallowed and nervously tucked her hair behind her ear, looking at her lap. "Yeah, I'm sorry about that," she began. "I just didn't expect to see you and Dylan all..." she gestured wildly, trying to find the words, "up in each other's business against my locker."

"Sorry," Raven apologized sheepishly. "I missed him. And I'm sorry if I spent the entire weekend talking about him."

"No, it's okay," Chelsea said, feeling bad for throwing that in her face. "I know how it feels to be wanted. I'm probably just projecting my own feelings of insecurity onto you."

Raven tilted her head in confusion. "What do you have to be insecure about?" she asked with a small smile. "You're sweet, funny, gorgeous..."

Chelsea's heart fluttered in her chest dangerously. ' _Oh God, no, don't do this to me_ ,' she thought.

Raven reached up and tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and cupped her cheek. "You're every boy's dream, Chelsea Daniels."

' _But I'm not your dream_ ,' a dark voice inside of her wanted to say. Instead, she grinned and said, "Thanks, Rae."

They spent the rest if the afternoon together on the couch, watching bad soap operas and laughing together. Cory arrived home a few hours later and Raven hopped off the couch, walking toward the kitchen as he raced up the stairs.

"Wanna help me with dinner?" she asked Chelsea. "My dad is closing the Chill Grill tonight so I'm in charge."

"Order a pizza!" came Cory's shout from upstairs. 

"Shut up and do your homework!" Raven yelled back as Chelsea stood from the couch. 

"You're not the boss of me!" Cory screamed back, his voice cracking.

"Boy!"

Chelsea laughed at their interaction and laid a hand on Raven's arm. "Thanks, Rae, but I gotta head home. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Raven smiled. She grabbed Chelsea's hand before she could step away and looked at her warily. "We're okay, right, Chels?" 

Chelsea felt her heart skip a beat and she swallowed back her feelings. "Yeah, we're good."

Raven squealed and hugged her quickly before she spun around and walked through the kitchen doors, leaving Chelsea to let herself out. 

As she walked through the halls the next morning, Chelsea was more than happy to see her locker standing alone and not covered by two horny bodies trying to swallow each other's tongues. The day before was rough for the teenager and she was determined to make sure today would turn out better. She spun the dial of her lock, putting in the same combination she used for three and a half years and unlocked the door, pulling it open to grab her books. She felt someone walk up behind her and expected it to be Raven or Eddie, but when she turned around, she was surprised to see Dylan staring down at her, a frown etched onto his face.

"Oh, hey, Dylan," she greeted him, trying to keep her face stoic. "Rae isn't here yet."

"Yeah, I'm not looking for Raven," he said.

An immediate bad feeling settled over Chelsea and she swallowed harshly, closing her locker door. "Oh?" was all she managed to say.

"Look," he said, his voice low. "I know you don't like me."

"Whaaaat?" Chelsea weakly laughed, making a face of absurdity at him. "What makes you say that?"

"Cut the bullshit, Daniels," he said harshly, leaning closer to keep their conversation private. "It's obvious what is going on here."

Chelsea was feeling less timid and more angry by the second. She straightened her back and narrowed her eyes at the boy, holding her books closer to her chest. "And just what do you think is going on?"

Dylan sneered, looking up and down Chelsea in a menacing way. "You're jealous."

"Oh, please," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes. "You're cute, Dylan, but you're not my type."

"That's not what I meant."

Those words sobered her up real quick. She stared up at him, a lump growing in her throat. 

"You're jealous _of me_ ," he said. "You want Raven all to yourself. And not just in a ' _she's my best friend_ ' way," he continued. "You want to be with her like I'm with her."

His words felt like a punch to her gut and Chelsea couldn't stop the tears from gathering in her eyes. He was saying outloud what she had been denying for so long. She felt like vomiting. 

"It's sad really," Dylan chuckled humorlessly. "Being in love with someone who could never love you back. _Pathetic_."

Chelsea shrunk into herself and dropped her chin to her chest, trying to hold in her emotions and failing. She heard heeled footsteps approach and she began to panic, knowing exactly who they belonged to.

"Hey, you two," Raven said happily as she strolled up to them. 

Dylan wrapped his arms around her and placed a loving kiss to her lips, his condescending demeanor changing at the drop of a hat. "Hey baby," he mumbled, nuzzling into her neck.

Raven noticed Chelsea's shaking shoulders and lightly shoved Dylan off of her, her full attention now on her best friend. "Chels, oh my goodness, what's wrong?" 

Chelsea let out a sob and shook her head, stepping away from Raven. She dropped her books and took off running for the doors. Raven stared on for a moment and then immediately rounded on her boyfriend, a glare set in her eyes. "What did you say to her?" she exclaimed.

Dylan's jaw dropped in surprise. "I didn't say anything. Why would you think that?" 

"Because you were the only other person over here!" Raven shot back, gaining the attention of passersby. "Why is she upset?"

"How the fuck should I know?!" Dylan yelled. "Go ask your dyke best friend why she is so jealous of me. I'm sure she'll have a great answer for ya."

Raven was fuming at the way he was speaking to her, but his specific choice of words hit her harder than anything. With one last shove to Dylan's chest, Raven stepped away to chase after her best friend, but not before throwing a loud and clear "fuck you!" over her shoulder at her now ex-boyfriend. She burst through the back doors of the school, the rain that was only a slight drizzle when she arrived now a heavy downpour. She looked around the parking lot for Chelsea's car and sent a silent ' _thank you'_ to whoever was listening when she spotted the vehicle still parked in it's designated spot. Running down the steps, Raven rushed to the car, peering through the harsh rain to see if Chelsea was inside it. When she caught a flash of red in the driver's seat, Raven yanked open the passenger door and crawled inside. 

"What the _fuck_ ," she breathed out, closing the door so they were both now protected from the weather. "Is this a fucking monsoon?" She took a deep breath and twisted in her seat to look at her best friend who was laying her head on the steering wheel, crying harder than she had ever seen. "Chelsea," she said, placing a hand on her shoulder only to have it shrugged off. She put her hand back into her lap and felt her own emotions start to get the best of her. "Girl, I know Dylan said something to you. What did he say?"

Chelsea sat up, her heavy sobs turning in to a joyless laugh. She sniffled and rest her head on the back of the seat, wiping her nose with the sleeve of her jacket. "God, do you really think I'd tell you?" she said sarcastically. 

"I hoped you would," Raven told her. "Otherwise I just broke up with my boyfriend for no reason."

Chelsea looked at her then and took in her soaked appearance. Her makeup was smudged and her hair was dripping, curling more and more by the second. Chelsea could imagine she probably didn't look any better. "What do you mean you broke up with him?" she asked meekly.

"I mean," Raven began in an obvious tone. "I asked him what he said to upset you, he denied he said anything, he called you a name, and then I shouted a real big 'fuck you' at him as I left to find you."

Chelsea couldn't help but laugh, glad when she saw Raven crack a smile too. "You said that to him?"

"In front of about ten other students," Raven giggled. "No one disrespects my girl."

Those words made Chelsea bristle and she remembered why she ran away from them in the first place. The smile slipped off her face and she averted her eyes back to the dashboard. "You should get back inside, Rae," she said softly. "You might still be able to make it to first period."

Raven scoffed and settled further into the seat. "You're nuts if you think I'm leaving this car without you."

"Raven, please," Chelsea begged, feeling fresh tears form behind her eyes. "Just let me be alone for right now."

"Nope."

"Jesus!" Chelsea suddenly exclaimed, smacking the steering wheel in anger. "Will you please just fuck off?!"

"You can yell and curse and even hit me all you want, but I will not leave this car until I find out what you're upset about," Raven told her. 

"Believe me, you do not want to know."

"I really beg to differ."

"Did you realize you get all proper when you're serious?" Chelsea randomly said. "Like, if you're upset or angry, you speak super proper, but normally you're all, ' _giiiirl, I ain't playin' wit you_ '. It's funny."

"Okay," Raven shifted in her seat to face Chelsea, a look of slight amusement on her face. "First of all, don't ever do that again," she said, referring to Chelsea's poor imitation of her voice. "Second, do not think for one second that changing the subject is going to make me forget why I ruined my weave chasing my best friend out of our school." 

"Wanna ditch and go shopping?" Chelsea tried one more time. 

Raven rolled her eyes, realizing she wasn't getting anywhere by waiting for Chelsea to confess what was going on. She sighed and looked out the window, noticing the rain was letting up a little bit. "Do you wanna tell me why Dylan told me I should ask you why you were jealous of him?"

Chelsea's breath hitched in her throat and her tears came back full force. She slowly shook her head, keeping her eyes away from the girl sitting beside her. "What, um, what exactly did he tell you?" 

"Uh uh," Raven waggled her finger negatively. "I want to hear your words, Chelsea. Not his. Tell me why you're jealous." When the redhead stayed silent for longer than Raven wanted, she continued pressing. "Is it because he found out you like girls?"

The tears fell down Chelsea's cheeks and she sniffled again, twisting her fingers together in her lap. "Kinda?" 

"Chels, you know that I love you. Eddie does, too. And your parents are the most understanding people on the planet, so I don't know why you felt like you had to hide this from us." Again, Raven reached out and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder, happy that she didn't push her away. "Unless, there's something more to the story?"

Chelsea wiped at her face in frustration. "You know what, Rae? I can't fucking take it anymore. _Yes_ , there is more to the story." She turned to face Raven. "I was jealous. And not of you or of your relationship, but I was jealous of Dylan. Jealous that he got to kiss you and hold you and touch like I will never be able to because yes, I do like _a girl_ , Raven. And it's you. I want _you_. So I'm sorry if now we are no longer friends because of that, but-"

The next thing Chelsea knew, Raven's lips were on hers in a mind-blowing kiss. She let out a sob, her hands now shaking in her lap and her mind slowly catching up to the fact that her best friend, the girl she had been crushing on for years, was kissing her. She unwillingly pulled away from the kiss and opened her eyes to see Raven's bloodshot eyes staring right back. ' _Why is she crying_?' she thought.

"Rae, please don't tease me," she pleaded on a whisper. "I can't take it if you-"

"I'm not teasing or leading you on," Raven quickly said. "I have been waiting so long to hear you say you like me back."

Chelsea frowned, completely confused now. "Back? You mean that you...?"

Raven smiled brilliantly at her, nodding her head. "If I had known that my vision of you sitting in your car crying was because you were about to tell me that you had feelings for me then I would have saved us both the trouble by telling you how I felt yesterday."

Thoroughly flustered, Chelsea raised her eyebrow. "I'm sorry, what?" she asked. "Yesterday? You told me your vision was about a Spanish test." 

"Yeah," Raven squinted her face. "I only knew about the Spanish test because Eddie text me about it and told me I was lucky that I went home early. I really left because I was trying to figure out what was wrong with you and how I could fix it before it happened."

"Classic Raven," Chelsea said, shaking her head. She timidly reached out and placed her hand on Raven's cheek, her thumb caressing the soft skin there. "So have we been dancing around each other for years, not realizing we both felt the same way?" 

"Well, I can't say that," Raven confessed, grabbing her hand from her face and pressing a small kiss to her palm. "I didn't realize how I felt until a few months ago. I freaked out so bad I found the first boy I could and tried to get you out of my system, but girl, you stuck like glue." 

Chelsea let out a beaming smile. "I wish I could say I was sorry, but I'm really not. Poor Dylan, though."

Raven laughed. "I don't know, hearing what he said about you and knowing you were upset because of him makes me think he got exactly what he deserved." 

Chelsea bit her lip and stared at the young designer for a moment, her fingers squeezing Raven's hand in hers. "So, what does this mean for us, Rae?" 

Raven thought about her answer, her lips pursed. "Right now it means if you don't kiss me again then we are going to have some serious issues in this relationship cause a girl has needs-"

Chelsea quickly closed the distance between them and kissed her, cutting off her fake rambling. They both smiled into the kiss, Raven's hand reaching up and running through Chelsea's damp red locks. Their tongues brushed together as the kiss deepened and the windows began to fog up. The rain settled into a light drizzle and the sun began to peek out behind the clouds.

"God, you're a way better kisser than Dylan," Raven moaned between kisses. 

Chelsea pulled back. "Maybe let's not talk about your asshole ex right now?"

Raven blinked and then they both started to laugh loudly together. Their laughter was cut short and turned into screams of fright when a loud knocking sounded on the passenger window. Chelsea rolled down the window and they looked up to see Eddie standing there. 

"You wanna tell me why y'all started ditching classes and not inviting me along?" he asked.

"Sorry, Eddie," Raven said unapologetically. "Sometimes there's just some things best kept between girlfriends." With that, she turned back around and kissed Chelsea again, feeling the redhead smiling against her lips. 

"Oh shit," Eddie said, shocked at the sight of his two best friends making out. "Oh y'all are just- you're really doing it aren't ya? You're making out. It is happening. Why am I still here? Why am I talking to myself?" 

"Eddie!" Chelsea exclaimed, pulling her lips away briefly. "Do you mind?" She rolled up the window just as Raven's mouth descended to her neck and Eddie quickly took the hint and left them their privacy.

"Poor Dylan," he mumbled under his breath. "Bastard didn't even stand a chance."


	7. High School Sweethearts

Lips smacking together and soft moans were the only sounds in the room. The moonlight was draping the room in a nice blue hue, illuminating the two teenage girls on the swinging bed. There was a loud giggle followed by a sharp gasp and moan. The bed swayed more as they rolled around on top of it, limbs getting caught in the blankets. A loud squeal echoed into the large room. 

"Sssh!" Chelsea exclaimed, a smirk on her lips. "What if your parents hear us?"

"Are you kidding?" Raven laughed. "They are all the way upstairs in their room, sleeping. No one is going to hear us."

The redhead pouted. "I just kinda feel bad. They think we are having an innocent sleepover when in reality I'm corrupting their daughter."

Raven snorted and then covered her mouth to drown out the sound of her loud giggling. "Please, girl. Devon corrupted me long before you did."

Chelsea glowered at her. "No, he didn't. I did. And that's that."

"Oooh," Raven cooed, her fingers running through Chelsea's red locks. "Is someone jealous they weren't the first person between my legs?"

"I'm not jealous," Chelsea said, her tone less than convincing. As she hovered over her girlfriend, she slid her hand between their bodies and cupped Raven through her shorts. "Because this is all mine now."

Raven gasped and moaned, arching her back as Chelsea's fingers stroked her through her pajamas. "That is so fucking hot," she whispered before she tugged the girl down to her mouth, kissing her passionately. 

Chelsea smiled into the kiss, her tongue stroking against Raven's and mimicking what her fingers were doing. She eventually pulled away from the kiss and sat back on her heels, the covers that were over her shoulders now falling at the end of the bed. She placed her hands on either side of Raven's hips and tugged the offending shorts down her legs, Raven assisting by lifting her bottom. Chelsea shuddered in delight when she saw Raven wasn't wearing any underwear and she waisted no time in smoothing her hands up and down the inside of the psychic's silky smooth thighs. Raven whimpered beneath her, silently begging to be touched and Chelsea happily complied. She leaned forward onto her stomach and pushed Raven's legs further apart so she had full access to her center. She glanced up at her girlfriend to catch her eye right before she ducked her head down and gave a long, slow lick up her slick folds. 

Raven's hand slapped over her mouth to cover the shout of pleasure. Even though she made fun of Chelsea for thinking her parents would hear them all way from the top floor of the house, she knew she was loud in bed and she did not want to get caught. Goosebumps rose on her skin as the redhead continued to lick her up and down, teasing the hood of her clit with every other swipe of her tongue. Raven gripped the pink sheets between her fingers and bucked her hips up, silently pleading for more. Chelsea took the hint and eased her tongue slowly into Raven, flexing it up before she pulled back out. 

"Oh, fuck," Raven cursed on a heavy pant. 

Chelsea grinned and repeated the action several times before she replaced her tongue with two fingers. She latched her lips on to Raven's now swollen bud of nerves and flicked her tongue rapidly back and forth. Raven's back arched off the bed and her moans turned into silent, sharp gasps. She grabbed the back of Chelsea's head and started to roll her hips in time with her thrusting fingers, feeling herself reach the edge of sheer pleasure. Chelsea added a third finger, providing a sweet stretch for the young designer and the girl quickly grabbed a pillow to cover her screams as an orgasm rocked her body. Chelsea's fingers felt like they were being swallowed by the psychic and she slowly dragged them out, keeping her mouth between her legs so she could lick up the juices dripping out. 

Raven threw the pillow to the side and propped herself up on her elbows to watch the redhead continue to lap at her. Her legs started to close in on Chelsea's head, the stimulation too much for her body, so the girl gave one last kiss between her legs before she crawled up the young designer's body. Immediately, their mouths met in a passionate kiss, Raven's tongue seeking out her own taste on Chelsea's lips. The brunette slid her hands down Chelsea's back and slipped her hands past the waistband of her pajama pants and underwear. She cupped her ass in her hands and squeezed, digging her manicured nails into the soft flesh. Chelsea moaned and slid off of her to remove her pants and underwear, needing to feel Raven's skin against her own. They each took off their tank tops, their nipples becoming hard with arousal and the sudden draft of cold air. Chelsea molded their bodies together, their mouths finding each other again. Raven could feel Chelsea's wet heat on her thigh and her mouth began to water, wanting to taste her. 

"Baby," she breathed out between kisses. "Mmm, come up here... I want to taste you."

Chelsea groaned and placed one final kiss on her mouth before she got onto her knees and shuffled up Raven's body until she was straddling her face. Raven stared up at the girl's womanhood with a warm smile, her finger slowly tracing her outer lips. She dipper one finger in, gathering her juices, and then slipped it out to rub her aching clit. 

"Rae, don't tease," Chelsea gasped. She wished she had something to hold on to, suddenly cursing Raven's swinging bed for not having a headboard. She settled for digging her fingers into her thighs, not caring if she would have bruises the next morning. 

Raven gently blew cool air onto her, delighting in seeing the girl shiver above her, before she hooked her arms around the back of Chelsea's legs and brought her down to her mouth. Raven moved her lips over Chelsea's folds moaning at the taste of the redhead. Her tongue pushed in and wiggled around and then she flattened it, encouraging the girl to ride her face. Chelsea grinded down, feeling the sensations roll over her in waves. She caressed her own breasts, pinching her nipples and licking her lips. She felt Rave push her tongue even further in and her eyes rolled back, a gasp falling from her lips. Raven's tongue was working wonders between her legs and Chelsea was forever grateful of the many talents the young designer had. She wanted so bad to grip Raven's hair, but she refrained, knowing the girl would chew her out if she messed up her weave.

Chelsea was rather silent when it came to sex. She let out whimpers, sighs, and moans whereas Raven was loud and very much a screamer. Raven made it a goal to get the girl to let loose at least once, but she had yet to succeed. With the way she was using her tongue and her thumb joining the party to rub Chelsea's clit, the redhead feared the psychic might finally reach her goal. She felt her orgasm start to overtake her body and from the jolts that began to course through her legs, she knew she was going to come hard. Her body tensed and she started to let out a low keen until finally the release washed over her violently. 

"Rae! Shit!" she cried out, her back bowing in pleasure. 

Raven moaned into her and brought a hand down between her own legs, pushing two fingers inside of herself and pumping them as she felt Chelsea's release drip down her chin. She continued to prolong her girlfriend's orgasm by swirling her tongue along her clit and she felt her own orgasm creep up on her. Chelsea let out one last deep groan before she practically fell forward, barely catching herself on her hands so she didn't smother Raven. She rolled off to the side in exhaustion, her bones feeling like jelly. When she heard Raven let out a moan, she looked over to see the girl fingering herself to release. Chelsea bit her lip and watched Raven come for the second time that night, another wave of lust hitting her at the sight. She rolled onto her side and began to kiss Raven's neck and collarbone as the psychic removed her hand from between her legs and relaxed back into the pillows surrounding them. 

"Wow," Chelsea heaved out, placing a kiss to Raven's ear as her hand rest against the girl's stomach. "That was... fucking amazing."

Raven whimpered, nodding her head and licking her lips. "I made you scream."

Chelsea blushed and snuggled into her girlfriend's side, pulling the sheets over their cooling bodies. "Do you think we woke your parents?" she asked timidly. 

"I don't think _I_ woke my parents," Raven replied with a chuckle. "I used a pillow to quiet myself. _You_ , on the other hand..."

"Rae!" Chelsea exclaimed, pinching the girl in the side and causing her to shriek and squirm. 

" _Girls_!" came Victor Baxter's voice from the top of the stairs.

Raven and Chelsea froze, terrified of what was to come next. "Y-yeeaah?" they each called out nervously. 

"Its time for bed!" he replied. "Stop your giggling and tickle fights or whatever you're doing down there and go to sleep!" 

Raven and Chelsea shared a quick look. "Okay!" They waited a few moments to hear Victor's footsteps retreating and after a minute or two of complete silence, the girls erupted into a fit of laughter, their faces buried in the pillows to stifle the sound. 


	8. Backseat Driving

"I'm going to crash this car if you don't stop it."

"Stop what? This is innocent."

Raven spared a quick glance at her girlfriend in the passenger seat, a firm glare set in her eyes. "This is anything but innocent."

Chelsea looked down where her hand was on Raven's thigh. Her fingers were grazing the soft skin on just the inside of her upper thigh where her miniskirt had ridden up. She smirked and inched her fingers a bit higher, curious of the reaction she would receive. Raven inhaled sharply and gripped the steering wheel even harder, trying to focus on the road before her. The drive home from the bar wasn't that far, but the aspiring designer felt like it was now taking forever. All she wanted to do was get the woman beside her in bed, especially after watching her dance all night with their friends. They figured they deserved a night out after their long, hard week of final exams. The college campus was bustling with students partying and celebrating their last week of school and the two girls decided to join in before they went back to San Francisco for the summer. 

As Raven turned onto the busiest street on campus, Chelsea inched her hand even further up, her middle finger dragging up and down the gusset of Raven's panties. Raven's eyes fluttered and she involuntarily shifted her hips forward, her knees falling open. Chelsea smirked with triumph and started to rub her through her panties, feeling them dampen at her touch. 

"Chels," Raven breathed out. She inched the car forward, getting a little closer to their building's parking lot. Students were gathered all around them, groups walking home from the bars. She could hear music blaring from one of the cars behind them, the bass loud enough for her to recognize the song. 

"Just relax and watch the road, Rae," Chelsea said calmly as her fingers slipped inside the top of her panties. She brushed against silky smooth, bare skin and felt her own arousal rush through her. "Shit, did you get a wax again?"

"Un-huh," Raven nodded with a grunt. She bit her bottom lip and tried her best to concentrate as she finally turned onto the road that would lead them back to the dorms. 

Chelsea gathered the juices onto the pads of her fingers and then applied pressure to Raven's clit, skillfully circling it clockwise at a torturous pace. Raven gasped and then moaned, her legs parting even more. She stepped on the gas, either desperate to get home or desperate to come, she wasn't sure which was at the top of her list at this point. Chelsea kept her face stoic as if nothing was going on, but her arm began to cramp a bit at the way she was bending it over the console. Once Raven put the car in park in her designated parking spot, Chelsea took off her seatbelt and twisted her body so she could use her dominate hand, barely giving Raven any notice as she shoved her hand back down her panties and pushed two fingers into her. Raven gripped the steering wheel with one hand, the other braced on the edge of the cloth seat, and she squeezed her eyes shut as Chelsea began to pump her hand. 

"Take off your panties," Chelsea breathed out into her ear before her tongue darted out to trace her ear lobe. 

Raven quickly complied, lifting her hips and pushing her panties down her thighs and to her knees, the material falling the rest of the way on it's own until it reached her ankles. Chelsea used the free reign to pump her fingers harder and faster. Raven arched her back and cried out, her body craving the sweet release. Chelsea curled her fingers up, stroking hard and deep inside her with each thrust of her hand. Raven's arousal dripped out of her and she felt her orgasm suddenly hit like a ton of bricks. Her body stiffened and her eyes rolled back as she shouted in pleasure. Chelsea withdrew her fingers and flicked them rapidly against her clit, throwing Raven into a stronger second orgasm, her release splashing the car seat and Chelsea's hand. 

The brunette dropped her chin to her chest when she finally stopped coming, her shuddering breaths loud and echoing in the car. Chelsea pat her clit roughly, causing the girl's body to jerk from sensitivity, and then brought her fingers to her mouth, sucking them clean. Raven opened her eyes and licked her lips as Chelsea released her fingers with a soft ' _pop_ ' sound. She groaned and weakly reached out for the redhead, wanting to taste herself on her lips. Chelsea grinned and leaned over, their mouths meeting and their tongues tangling immediately. 

"I want you," Raven muttered between kisses. "But I don't think I can walk." 

Chelsea snickered and pulled back, looking at the sleepy, lust filled eyes of her girlfriend. "You better get those legs working again real soon cause I have quite the need for you to get between my legs." 

Raven moaned and took a deep breath. "Just give me a few minutes. I would have my way with you in the backseat, but I think only one public display of affection is good enough for tonight."

"Public display of affection?" Chelsea laughed. "That's a cute way of saying ' _fucking_ '." 

Raven rolled her eyes and relaxed back, shifting uncomfortably from the wetness between her legs and on the cloth seat. After a few minutes, she realized getting comfortable was a moot point and she sighed in annoyance. "Shit, I made a mess." She grimaced.

"You did," Chelsea agreed, licking her lips. "And it was really fucking hot."

"Mmm," Raven hummed, looking at her incredibly horny girlfriend. "I think I'm getting the feeling back into my legs."

"Yeah?"

She nodded and then reached down, grabbing her forgotten panties and stuffing them into her tiny purse. "Ready to blow this popsicle stand?" 

Chelsea laughed again. "You couldn't think of anything better to say?"

"Leave me alone," Raven pouted. "I just got fucked real damn good and I'm about to spend the rest of the night making sweet, sweet love to my girlfriend. I got a lot more on my mind than witty word play."

With a chuckle they both exited the vehicle and practically ran into their dorm, Raven's legs still trembling beneath her. 


End file.
